Irreplaceable- TMNT Fanfic
by sgm1818
Summary: The turtles find a new friend and find out about a new gang called the White Blood, it all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Dreams

Leonardo's P.O.V

* * *

It all started with dreams. And those dreams lead to nightmares. Those nightmares lead to reality. And reality leads to death. But death can also become an advantage. Especially when it comes to Blood; the most malicious person of all time.

"Yo! Donny? Are you ready yet?!" Raph yelled across the room. "Almost, let me get my Bo Staff first!" Donny yelled back. You see, me and my brothers are about to head out for the first time in fifteen years, crazy, right? But there is something different about us, something you wouldn't understand. "Well, hurry your slow turtle shell up! I'm too eager to wait!" Raph yelled. Well, I guess you do understand; we're turtles.

Here's the story. When we were just little turtles, we were mutated into human-like creatures, along with our sensei, Splinter. He was originally a human; he was then mutated by the same stuff that transformed us into what we are today. "Are you ready my sons?" Master Splinter asked as he walked into the room. "Of course sensei! We are prepared with our weapons and are waiting for your permission!" I said.

"Guys, I'm not sure 'bout this!" Mikey said. He was always the one to get afraid first, but that's okay. Everybody gets afraid at one point, even Master Splinter. "Mikey, chill, we will be fine, as long as I am here to lead us to safety and victory!" I said with rather a lot of confidence. "Well, 'Fearless', what exactly are we going to be victorious of?" Raph asked. Darn him and his smart mouth ways. "Of accomplishing our journey." I replied. "And what is our journey?" Donny also asked. "Well my brothers, that answer awaits us outside of these very sewers." I answered.

"Cough, cough, CORNY, cough, cough." Mikey added. "Whatever! Let's just go already!" I yelled, ugh, my _infuriating_ brothers. And with a nod from Splinter, we were off on our quest. Whatever that exact quest was. We leaped across the rooftops and ran across the streets. "I've never felt so alive!" Mikey yelled. We came across a house in Charleston, South Carolina. Yeah, living in New York was too busy and we never got a chance to go up and see the world, so we moved and hoped that these people down in the south would appreciate us more.

"The lights here are so dim; I'm too used to New York." Mikey said. "Get used to it, we've been here for a month now, it's not New York!" Raph yelled. Typical Raph, loud and obnoxious, I wish he would be quiet; we are on the rooftop of somebodies house. Speaking of loud, somebody came out the house so we jumped off of the roof and on to a pine tree by the house. What was loud was the kid's music. The child that came out of the house had headphones in because he was listening to music, but the volume was all the way up, we could hear it all the way up here!

Of course Mikey just had to do something; he climbed down the tree to talk to him. "Uh, hey could you…" Mikey was interrupted. "SHAPALAPAPOOO!" The kid yelled out. The kid took the headphones he was wearing off and slammed Mikey's face into the ground with one swing of a fist. Oh kids, how cute. "Who are you? W-what are you in fact?!" The kid yelled. The kid stared down at Mikey who was currently passed out. "Oh god, what have I done?!" The kid yelled. "Why that little son-of-a-gun!" Raph yelled as he leaped out of the tree onto the top of the kid.

"Ugh, get off of me!" The kid started to squirm and wiggle out of Raph's grasp. "Why'd you do that to Mikey?!" Raph yelled. "Stop, y-you're hurting me!" The kid yelled. "Raph get off of him!" Donny pushed Raph off of the kid and I helped the kid up. "Uh, thanks, you, uh, turtles." The kid said. "Uh, yeah, sorry for the scare, the name's Leo, what's yours?" I asked him. "The name is Stone, Stone Myers." He said.

Stone had dark brown hair that almost looked black. He had brown glasses and brown eyes. His skin was a nice tan color. Stone also had exactly 30 freckles, 15 on each side of his face, some were less noticeable than others. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Leo?" Stone said. "Anytime, just call!" Donnie yelled. "Well then, what's your number?" Stone asked. Apparently this kid takes things to seriously. "Uh, well, we don't have phones." I added. "What?! That's crazy! You defiantly got to come over again so we can talk this out!" Stone yelled. "Well, we will. See you later, Stone!" I shouted as we walked back home.

With that we walked away, dragging Mikey's unconscious body with us. Don't we have an interesting story to tell Splinter…?

* * *

Stone:

As I slid down the door as I walked inside my house, I asked myself, where did I ever go wrong in my life? Making friends with turtles, come on man! Pull yourself together! I can tell this is all going to go down in a dramatic spiral somehow someday, I can feel it somewhere in my gut…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Rivalry

Raph's P.O.V

* * *

"UNACCEPTABLE! After I specifically tell you not to talk humans, you do it anyways?!" Master Splinter yelled. I guess telling him the story wasn't a very good idea. "B-but sensei, I tried to stop Michelangelo, but he already started running off as I was about to talk to him." Leo replied. "Nu-uh!" Mikey said. "You guys were talking about how loud his music was, so I decided to stop it. I was only doing you a favor! _Sheesh_!" Mikey yelled back. "Well guess what, you didn't! You were smacked across the face and on the ground! W-H-I-M-P, WHIMP!" I yelled.

"Raph, shut up! Why are you always such a hothead?" Donny yelled. "Well, why are you such a nerd?!" I yelled back. "Well at least I know that I'm a thousand times smarter than you!" Donny replied. Then it got _pretty_ violent. I leaped onto Donny held him by the neck and threw him against the wall. I walked over to Donny, but as soon as I was about to punch Donny, Splinter yelled. "Raphael, STOP!" Master Splinter shouted. "B-but he…" I was interrupted, oh god, I'm in heck of a lot of trouble now!

"Hurting your brothers is also unacceptable! But you are my son, so I give you sympathy, so I will not punish you _that_ harsh." Master Splinter replied. "Wait, I'm still punished harshly?!" I yelled with a scared face. "Well, in a way, let me think…" Master Splinter stopped talking for a brief second. "…Sorry Raphael, but you will have to stay down in these sewers for a week." Master Splinter finished. "Ugh, yes sensei." I agreed with. Hey, at least it won't be anything too harsh.

"Well, what about our new friend, we promised we would come back!" Donny yelled. "Ugh, fine, but promise me this is your only human friend." Master Splinter replied with. "Yes sensei, we promise." Leo answered. But not me, he wasn't my friend, he was my rival. I can tell from how we met. Hurting me is one thing, I can handle that. But hurting my brothers is a whole other story. "Well Raph, we'll be off now, see ya!" Mikey yelled. "Yeah, well, hurry up and get out of here." I shouted.

And they were off, to that jerk. "Raphael, come here please." Master Splinter said. "Yes sensei." I said. Oh great, what'd I do this time? "I would like you to meditate with me, only if you agree; it would clear your mind of all thoughts." Splinter added. "Ugh, well I certainly have time on my hands, so, uh, sure." I replied. I sat down as he stood up to light his candles. I don't meditate much, due to the fact that it is both lame and, most importantly_, boring_. "My, son, close your eyes and try to find a red dot." Splinter said. Red dot? What's that going to do?

I found the red dot eventually, in fifteen minutes, wow, who new meditation took so long. When I found it, it zoomed in and all I saw was white. Then from the white I saw visions, well not exactly visions, more like shadowy figures, like silhouettes. It looked like Stone; he all of a sudden became engulfed in purple flames. Then another silhouette-like object appeared, it looked like another child, but was smaller than Stone. He suddenly started to absorb green bolts of lightning.

In the 'vision' I looked around and walked over to glowing turquoise ooze, four wolves ran over to it and started to slurp it up. They became mutants, like us, but somewhat more sinister. I walked slowly away and found that I was falling into a pit of all darkness. I stopped falling and saw a man with a mask painted blood red with white tears coming from its eyes, then I continued to fall, I ended up waking up from my meditation.

"S-sensei, I have to go, like, right now!" I yelled at sensei as I started to realize what was about to happen within our lives. I grabbed my Sai and ran out of the layer, not even listening to what sensei had to say. I ran and leapt over the rooftops wondering and slowly figuring out what that all meant. I finally caught up with Leo and the others, and told them about my vision. They didn't believe me, but Stone looked at me, straight at me with awe.

"I believe you…" Stone said. He ran back inside his house and ran back out with a capsule in his hands; it appeared to be the mutagen that mutated us and Master Splinter. "I kept it here because it looked cool, the green ooze you were talking about, is this it?" Stone asked. "Yes, exactly it!" I yelled. Stone looked at me again; he knew exactly what I was talking about. "I had a dream very similar to that, except for that bloody face guy, in my dream, it was a girl that was created out of water, and one created out of sound waves, she had a beautiful voice." Stone explained.

Maybe Stone isn't that bad, maybe I really was just being a hothead. I guess I got to work on that, don't I. "Uh, Stone…" I said. "Yeah, uh, Raph?" Stone replied. "I'm sorry." I said. "For what?" Stone asked. "For tackling you the other day." I said. "It's okay, it's understandable, you were just protecting your brother, and I get that." Stone said. Stone walked up to me and gave me a bro hug. I started to blush a bit 'because he hugged me tight, but it was a sorry hug, so it was okay.

"Aw, Raph has the blushies!" Mikey said. "Just shut up." I yelled back.

* * *

Stone:

Oh god, now I'm hugging turtles, this is, well, it's okay, these guys are irreplaceable, they are so funny, and I can't wait till tomorrow…


End file.
